Finding The Lombaxes
by NancyKanjuto
Summary: (This story takes place after Into The Nexus. Rachelle is my character. After the Nethers were defeated, the Great Clock was repaired...somehow) Ratchet, Rachelle and Clank finds the Lombaxes.


(Rachelle's POV)

It was a new day in the Kyzil Plateau on the planet Veldin. I've been here for a few years now and I have to admit, I considered myself as a part of the family a long time ago. Ratchet, Clank and I have been through a lot. We've became a part of the Galactic Rangers, have been in outer space, have been on other planets and saving galaxies over and over again from Dr. Nefarious, Chairman Drek, Lord Vorselon, the Nethers and a few more villains.

Anyway, at the moment I'm in the huge garage, working on a ship a customer wanted to have fixed. I've been working with it all day. I just had to check if everything was working as it should, but each time I turned on the ship's engine, the thrusters stopped functioning.

"Rachelle?" a robotic voice asked. I thought for a second that it was the ship, but I knew the voice well enough to know who the voice belonged too. "Have you seen Ratchet?" Clank asked when I looked at him.

"No, I haven't seen him. Last time I saw him he was working on that ship over there," I told him, pointing at an unfinished ship near the garage's opening. "But I can take a break and help you find him."

"I would appreciate the help," he said thankfully.

"I can check our bedroom while you check if Grim has any idea where Ratchet is," I suggested. Clank nodded and we ran our separate ways; me to my and Ratchet's bedroom and Clank to find Grim with whatever he's doing. Once I got to where the room is, I used my Swingshot to get up the second floor.

"Ratchet? Are you in here?" I asked but no answer came. "Ratchet?" Still no answer. I walked a little further inside the room and still no sign of him. I was about to turn back to check if Clank had found him, but I suddenly noticed that the window above Ratchet's bed was open. I found it a bit odd because Ratchet never had any of the windows open. I didn't even know they could be opened in the first place! (Not that having an open window was needed). I went to the window to take a look if Ratchet had gotten outside. The sun was above the horizon and it was getting late. I looked to my right and there he was, sitting and looking at something in his hands. His ears were hanging low and had a sad look on his face. I climbed out of the window and walked over to him and sat down. "Hi. Are you alright?" He didn't look at me, but answered anyway.

"Not really. I'm still thinking about him," he answered sadly. I was about to ask him who, but as if he read my mind, he answered. "I just can't get my mind of Alister Azimuth."

"That's why you disappeared from your work?" I wondered. Ratchet only nodded. I still remember when were in the Great Clock with Clank in the Orvus Chamber a few months ago. Alister may have sacrificed himself, but he did save the entire universe to collapse on itself. "I know it's hard, Ratchet," I said and hugged him close to me. "I miss him too and he did indeed feel like family to both of us. What if... what if our mother is still out there. Alister said that she was gone when Kaden came back to the house on Fastoon. What do you think she's like?"

"If she's still alive and well with the other Lombaxes and know for sure that we're alive, I think she's proud of us. Other than that, I'm not sure," Ratchet answered as we let go of each other.

"Anyway, Clank wanted to see you," I told him. By now, Ratchet seemed to get in a better mood.

"Did he mention why he wanted to see me?" he wondered.

"Nope, not at all," I answered. Ratchet and I then went back inside to find Clank. He was with the ship I tinkering with before. "So, what is it, Clank?"

"There is something I want to show you. Follow me," Clank said and we followed him outside of the garage. He showed us a metal hat, or as I remember it was called; the Dimensionator.

"You fixed the Dimensionator?" Ratchet asked. "But how?"

"I used the Chronoscepter to repair it. I kept the Dimensionator in case you changed your mind to find the Lombaxes," Clank explained. I looked at Ratchet to see his reaction about this. He was still in the same mood as before, but at least a little bit better.

"Didn't you give that scepter to Sigmund back in the Great Clock?" I asked Clank.

"I borrowed the Chronoscepter from Sigmund with the help of the Zoni. The Chronoscepter is back in Sigmund's possession," Clank answered. That explains why Clank hasn't disappeared from the garage and mostly spent his time outside.

"So, Ratchet. What do you say? Should we go and see the Lombaxes?" I asked him. He looked at the pocket watch in his hand. His face showed many feelings at the same time; sadness, concern, worry, but most of all, there was a little hint of hope in his green eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Yes, we should go and see the Lombaxes. But first, we have to let Grim know about this. We don't want the police bots looking for us," Ratchet said and began walking towards the entrance of the garage but Clank stopped him.

"I have already told him, Ratchet," Clank told him.

"Oh. Well, thanks, pal," Ratchet said and went over to the Dimensionator. When he had the Dimensionator in front of him, he picked it up and put it on his head. "Dimensionator, find the Lombaxes."

All of a sudden, a portal opened in front of us. I could see large buildings with two towers on each building, sort of looking like Lombax ears. We stepped through the portal as the portal closed behind us, Ratchet took of the Dimensionator.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked Ratchet and Clank. They nods and we starts walking inside the town of Lombaxes.


End file.
